


I won't hurt you

by Nejijjeoro



Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: But a lot of love and hate, Cute Children, F/M, Fast mention of sex, Vikings, Vikings imagines, some vulgar language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 05:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13827033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nejijjeoro/pseuds/Nejijjeoro
Summary: Ivar and his wife argue over their feelings, but especially their resentments and their son.





	I won't hurt you

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so don’t be to harsh with me. If there any mistake don’t hesitate to let me know !

 

 _« **What are you doing, woman ?** » _His voice were coldly, as well as his eyes.

His muscles were tense. He had not listened to her, not once. He was thinking that she’ll never do it. But she had. No, no she hadn’t. She want to do it. But he’ll never let her. She turned to him, anger in her eyes. 

 _« **I’m going far away, from here. And from you.** » _She responded, as she grabbed the cape to put it on her shoulders.   

Her heart was hurt. Did he only know that ? That he hurted her ? His words were hurtful, but he never cared. No, it was not true. He cared, about her, about their son. But he act like he don’t care. His hands grabbed her wrist.

 _« **You’re not going anywhere.** »_ His teeth clenched. She pulled away from his grip, and turned away to take the little blanket on the bed.

Ivar’s brows furrowed as he looked his wife. She learned down on the wooden cradle, and wrapped the child in the warm blanket. He wriggled, sleepy. 

 _« **What are you doing ?** »_ He asked, not understanding why she was taking his sleeping son in his arms. She rocked him against her chest. But the eyes she gave him made him understand.  _« **Oh no, you’ll do not do that.** »_ 

 _« **Don’t touch me.**_ _»_ She warned, and contrary to what she would have thought, Ivar listened.  _« **Snorri is my son, and I will not leave him here.**_ _»_

 _« **He’s my son as much as he’s yours.**_ _»_ Ivar replied. He’ll surely not let her leave him, and he will surely not let her take his son from him. He’ll burn that house before that happen.

_« **How could you take care of a child when you are almost always on a raid ?**_ _»_

Did she was serious ? Ivar do not say anything. He know that if he talk, it will not be him, but his anger. And he don’t want her more angrier than she was. He took a deep breathe. 

 _« **You already take care of him when I’m on a raid, so I’m not worried.**_ _»_  He responded, his fingers tightened around the handle of his crutch. 

 _« **But now you’ll be all alone.**_ _»_ Her coldly answer angered him.

 _« **You are not going anywhere.**_ _»_ He repeated, each word was sliced on his sharpened tongue. She didn’t seem to understand. Or maybe it was him who were not understanding. 

The child wriggled in her arms, his tiny fingers in his mouth. He tried to reach him, but she pulled back. His eyes meet hers. He seen nervousness, as well as grief. 

 _« **He is my son.**_ _»_ Ivar said, teeth clenched and jaw tightened. His joints became white around the crutch’s handle.

_« **How can you be sure of that ?**_ _»_

His eyes widened and his veins began to boil with the anger that flowed there. His hands, the one who did not hold his crutch, grabbed her neck. Her arms tightened around the child, and he approched her. 

 _« **Don’t. I’ll not let you say such a thing, woman.**_ _»_ He spat with hatred.

 _« **How do you know he’s your son ?**_ _»_ She asked, her face now really near his. She was arrogant, and she knew it. But she wanted to be hurtful above all else. _« **How can you know that I haven’t fucked one your brother like a horse before you’ve fucked me ?**_ _»_

 _« **DON’T.**_ _»_  

 _« **Maybe I’ve fucked Hvitserk so hard that now there’s his son in my arms.**_ _»_ She murmured, and her breath fell on his cheeks. 

 _« **I’LL KILL YOU.**_ _»_ He screamed, and the baby began to cry. His nostrils shuddered and his fingers tightened around his wife's throat. His lips, brushing against hers, moved slowly through the hard words that escaped his mouth.  _« **He’s my son. And no one else’s son.**_ _»_  

His bluish eyes, darkened because of his wrath, swayed between her mouth and her icy eyes. The baby's cries resounded in the room, only suffocated by the pulsations of his blood in his temples. 

 _« **From all those people who live here, and all the people in the world, you’re one I hate the most.**_ _»_ She said between her teeth, as if her husband's sight was repugnant to her. He was not repugnant to her. Never.  _« **And the one I love the most.**_ _»_  

He was that man who’s hate the whole world, because the whole world have mocked him all his life. This man who camouflaged his wounds behind hurtful words. She knew it. But now it was his turn to know that he could no longer hide behind harsh words. She hated herself to try to hurt him like he had hurt her, but she needed it. 

 _« **If you love me, then why would you leave me ?**_ _»_  His hands cupped his face, her palms her cheekbones and his fingers intertwined in her braided hair.

 _« **Because every time you speak, you hurt me.**_ _» S_ he replied, and the words seemed had to say, as if it hurted her throat to say it.  

She pulled back, brows furrowed and features twisted into a painful face. She hugged her child, and murmured sweet words to his hear to calm him. He took a deep, deep breath, again. 

 _« **You abandon me.**_ _»_  

 _« **You don’t listen to me.**_ _»_ She shook her head, taking another step back. Her eyes were almost filled with tears, but she doesn’t want to cry. And him, would he cry for her ?  _« **You don’t listen to me, as every time ! Don’t you care about me !**_ _»_  

 _« **I care ! I care about you, and our son !**_ _»_  He screamed and waved everything on the table behind him. Terracotta pots and dishes crashed and broke on the floor.  _« **Don’t dare to think that I don’t care about you !**_ _»_

 _« **But that's what I feel..**_ _»_  She murmured, and he turned to her to see her teary eyes.  _« **It’s what I feel when you hurt me with those words. You care about me ? So why do you keep hurting me ?**_ _»_

__« **When ?**_ _»_  _

_« **When ?**_ _»_ she repeated, brows furrowed.

 _ _ _ _« **Since when do I treat you like that ?**_ _»____ He asked, looking her over his shoulder. She didn’t know. Since when ? She really didn’t know. No. In reality she knows; but she did not want to hurt him. Not talking about him. But she have to. 

__« **Since you’ve killed Sigurd.**_ _»_  _

A heavy and stifling silence fell in the room. She looked at him, stroking her son's cheek. He had killed Sigurd, but not because he wanted it. But because he was angry, hurted. Just like her. 

 _« **I did not kill Sigurd.**_ _»_ He immediately replied, teeth clenched. She walked toward him. 

 _« **No, no. I know that.**_ _»_ She said, as her hand fell on his shoulder.  _« **It was not you. It was your anger. But now, this hate has taken hold of you.** _»__

His fist tightened so tightly that his jaws came out white. His muscles were tense, she could see it through his tunic. His hand loosened and he ran his palm over his face, sighing heavily. He turned completely, to face her, and meet her eyes. 

« ** _I’ve never, never mean to hurt you. You’re too precious to me._** » He gently confessed. He knew she knew it. That she was the most precious person in this world for him. She was everything that he didn’t have in his life before her. His life have been so.. lonely, but the day he seen her, he knew that she will be the one. And she knows it.

« ** _Mama ?_** » 

They both immediately turned to the voice in the enter. Little girls stood in the doorway. Ivar’s eyes widened at the thought that they could hear them. 

« ** _Are you screaming because you do not love you anymore ?_** » The eldest asked, and the youngest tightened her tiny fingers around her sister’s hand.

She felt her heart tighten. Ivar waved to his daughters to enter and approach, what they timidly did. The eldest let go of her little sister's hand when her father lowered as much as his crutch allowed him to take her in his arms.

« ** _Why do you think that, sweetheart ?_** » He asked, pout on his face. He stroked his daughter’s cheek. « ** _Your mother and I are madly in love, don’t worry._** » 

« ** _Then you’ll don’t separate ?_** » The eldest asked, her eyes on her mother. 

« ** _We’ll don’t, sweetie._** » She assured her daughter, and smiled to her. « ** _We’ll never._** » 

Her daughters were her little rays of sunlight. They were gorgeous, blondes with blue eyes. The oldest, Borghild, had the features of her father, and especially his smile. As for Marghit, the youngest, she was just like her mother. And she knew they were, with their little brother, Ivar's greatest pride. She looked up to her husband, who were holding Marghit in his arms. 

« ** _See. You’re the one, the only one. And I’ll don’t let you leave me, because I love you and I promise, on my life, that I won’t hurt you._** » Ivar gently murmured to her, after he walked toward his wife. She caressed his cheek, almost tears in her eyes. 

« ** _Never again ?_** » 

« ** _Never again, my love._** » He replied, and kissed her. 

 


End file.
